


Undersight: Prologue

by Lightest_Shadow



Series: Undersight: The horror story [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Lot of Death, Gen, Horror, MY OWN AU!, Many other characters I’m sure, Transformation, a lot of fucking horror, at Least hopefully, literally every route, undersight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightest_Shadow/pseuds/Lightest_Shadow
Summary: Parts will be longer after the prologue parts





	1. The Pre-game Story

In a small town near a mountain is many people. Said people were trapped because of one kind SOUL from years and years ago.

 

Because that SOUL didn’t put the barrier to trap monsters, creatures who liked to do all types of bad towards humans, and instead put it around the surrounding area.

 

Because the barrier around the mountain wasn’t as strong as it could’ve been, the monsters would come out monthly and wreck havoc.

 

Becoming desperate, the people of the villaged searched for their brightest SOUL, believing that they may stop the monsters.

 

Finding the young human with the right SOUL, they banished the child to the mountain.

 

With many warning songs replaying in the child’s head, the mountain was climbed, a cave was found.

 

And the child fell down.


	2. Undersight Prologue: The Most Helpful Poem

Do not give in

To the monsters under your bed

For they need your SOUL

Bringing an end you must dread

 

Do not stay

With the monsters at the closet's end

For they will steal you from what you know

Changing you from how you began

 

Do not believe

The monsters on the streets

For as kind as they seem

Your secrets they'll never keep

 

Do not listen

To the whispers from the waves

For they, too, are from monsters

Who wish upon you a watery grave

 

Do not approach

The monsters off the trail

For no matter how sincere their cries for help

It's all a trap meant to kill

 

Do not believe

The monsters trapped in shells

Even if they look pleasing

They'll only drag you deep into hell

 

Do not cave

To their cheery smiles and colorful charm

For nothing they do

Is without its own harm

 

Heed these warnings

From the mountains stay clear

For if you approach

You'll never come back I fear

 

Remember these tips

And you may survive

And there's one more

I nearly failed to provide

 

Beware the monsters

That act as guides or guards

Cause if you ask

Truths forgotten will hit you hard

 

For the guide lies

And acts as a sort of karma

Actions you've done, long lost

They'll use as a way to justify why they harm you

 

So avoid it

That mount of Ebott

For those who went never returned

And that number is a lot

**Author's Note:**

> Parts will be longer after the prologue parts


End file.
